


It's Gonna Take a Superman to Sweep Me Off My Feet

by Volleynerds (ButterflyCrossing)



Series: Haikyuu!! Songfics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief Oikawa Tooru/Yahaba Shigeru, Cheating, Communication, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, LIKE THE FUCKING ADULTS THEY ARE, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor Oikawa Tooru/OC, Modeling, Songfic, The domestic violence and cheating are with some shitty ocs Tooru makes the bad descision of dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCrossing/pseuds/Volleynerds
Summary: In which Tooru needs someone to save him from himself and his own bad relationship decisions, and an old friend does just that.Songfic for Holding Out for a Hero.





	It's Gonna Take a Superman to Sweep Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a wild ride and honestly hurt to write the first part, but the soft iwaois at the end more than make up for it. Please keep in mind the tags, Oikawa has a hard time finding someone reasonable to date at the beginning of this fic.
> 
> Also! Adults having good communication and talking things out hell yeah! 
> 
> Also if you’re not listening to the Shrek 2 version of this song while reading this, you’re listening to the wrong one, sorry not sorry.

It really shouldn’t be this hard for him to get a date... and yet here he is, single.

Oikawa Tooru, famous model and "ladies man", had a very good reason that he didn't indulge any his fangirls in anything past a nice date and a kiss on the cheek. The reason being that he was somewhere around a 5.9 on the Kinsey scale and didn't have any interest beyond platonic relationships with any of the girls he surrounded himself with.

That being said, he didn't have very good luck finding men to date. His "ladies man" reputation hurt his chances of being approached, even when he specifically went to gay bars. It didn’t help that the men he did end up meeting were generally interested in one-night stands, while he was seeking a meaningful relationship.

 _Where have all the good men gone_  
_And where are all the gods?_  

And of course, there were his numerous, disastrous, previous attempts at long-term relationships.

His first boyfriend was a boy named Kimura who he met the summer before he left for college. Kimura was tall, dark, handsome, and aloof. The aloofness had, in hindsight, been a strong indicator of his inability to show affection, driving Oikawa to self doubt about his role in their relationship for months. Eventually, he pulled himself up by his bootstraps and broke up with the boy who couldn’t care less about him. He was consoled by the thought that it would have never worked out long-distance anyways.

His next relationship was with a volleyball player on his university’s team named Sato who was a year younger than him. They jumped into the relationship right away, only a few weeks after Oikawa’s second year of collegiate practice began. Even though their relationship was new, Sato never had time to spend with Oikawa, despite claiming that they were in a exclusive relationship. Sato’s time restraints turned out to be due to his two other secret boyfriends, both as unsuspecting and hurt as Oikawa when the truth came out.

Oikawa and Ito, one of Sato's other boyfriends, ended up hitting it off. Oikawa saw it as a blessing when he found someone to care about so soon after the ordeal with Sato. Ito was also a well connected photographer, and introduced Oikawa to the world of professional modelling.

With him, Oikawa felt happier than he had ever been. He flourished as a model. It filled a gap he didn’t even know was there. And when his knee finally gave out on the volleyball court, modeling (and Ito) was right there to fill up his extra hours. He started getting more gigs, his smile became more genuine, everything started to look up even if he couldn’t play anymore.

Four years passed in bliss before Oikawa really learned of Ito's temper and tendency to hit people he didn't agree with. Sure, Ito had been possessive, and threatened people who looked at them the wrong way, but that was a vast improvement over Oikawa’s last two boyfriends.

Until they had their first big argument. Luckily, Oikawa was smart. He wasn’t going to stick around with someone who was going to hurt him, not when his modelling career depended on his body being in top form. The breakup was still nasty, landing Oikawa in the hospital and Ito in jail.

Afterwards, Oikawa felt broken. He had spent four years devoted to someone who just turned on him with no warning. Most of his friends were also Ito’s friends. He built his life with Ito, they’d grown into full-fledged adults together. So he hid. He quit modeling, he stopped responding to his friends, and he almost shut down completely.

 _Where's the street-wise Hercules_  
_To fight the rising odds?_

The person who pulled him out of his funk, as well as the last his relationship disasters, was an old friend from high school. After the breakup with Ito, his doctors recommended he find a domestic violence lawyer. He spent time looking through countless ads until his eyes caught on one name. Yahaba Shigeru. Yahaba was not yet a domestic violence lawyer himself, he was still interning for a  firm, but the important part was that he was someone Oikawa could _actually_ trust.

So he called his old kohai, and he set up a meeting. And the pair caught up. And Yahaba talked to his law firm, and got one of his seniors, someone who was known for winning case after case, on the job. Yahaba was there every step of the way to support Oikawa. And a few months after the trial was over and Ito was locked away, Yahaba broke up with his longstanding boyfriend for outside reasons. And the two found comfort in each other. Oikawa knew that Yahaba was using him as a rebound, the pair had discussed it, but he couldn't help falling in love with his sweet former kohai.

Yahaba, who had been sweet and kind and had taken over Oikawa's heart, was constantly trying to help everyone. Oikawa watched as he learned and he grew and he fought for what was right. Oikawa laughed about how Yahaba was constantly meddling in his friends' lives. And was so proud of how good he was at getting people back on their feet.

Yahaba was the one who convinced Oikawa to go back into modeling after Ito had ruined it for him, and helped him reconnect with old contacts. He was the one who rallied their old high school friends to support Oikawa when he was in a particularly bad spot. How could Oikawa not fall in love with him?

Yahaba was wonderful. He was the most forgiving person Oikawa knew. And he loved people more deeply than Oikawa had ever experienced. So when Kyoutani, his high school sweetheart, the man Oikawa was only a rebound for, who Oikawa knew that Yahaba never got over, came back for Yahaba and begged for his forgiveness, Oikawa knew that he had to let Yahaba go. He gave the pair his blessings, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. But at least this breakup saw his friends happy.

 _Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_  
_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need--_

After Yahaba, Oikawa was cautious with his heart. He knew he made bad decisions and jumped into relationships that only ended up hurting him. And he knew there was something, no, someone he was waiting for.

If Oikawa was being completely honest with himself, he knew exactly who he was waiting for. No one would ever live up to his standards, unless Iwaizumi Hajime decided to come back to him. Iwa-chan, the boy who he had grown up with, who had protected him from himself a thousand more times than Yahaba ever had the chance to, who he loved wholly and unconditionally, and who had left.

Since they were children, they had known each other inside and out. It was simply a side effect of growing up together. And in high school, Oikawa had truly believed that they would spend their entire lives together. But a fortuitous offer came for Hajime that was too good to refuse. Vuurnatie International University, a high-caliber sports powerhouse in the Netherlands, of all places, recruited him for their volleyball team.

Vuurnatie International University had a reputation for churning out Olympic athletes, and had given Iwaizumi a full ride scholarship. There was no reason for him to refuse, and so, at the end of a summer filled with crash-course Dutch, Iwaizumi left Japan to improve his skills as an athlete and fulfil his potential. Oikawa hadn’t seen him in over four years, when a modeling gig with Sato sent him to the same city Iwaizumi had a game in. Nowadays, Iwaizumi was still in the Netherlands, getting his doctorate and playing for a professional team near the university.

The pair still called each other on Line each other once a month, but their connection that had always been so strong had dwindled into almost nothing. It was as if they no longer knew each other at all. Since he became single, Oikawa dreamed almost nightly of their adventures as children, and woke up with the urge to just call Iwaizumi. He was never able to work up the courage to do so, until their scheduled monthly line calls, and most of the time it was Iwaizumi actually hitting the call button.

 _I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

Oikawa wasn’t going on _real_ dates anymore. That was to be expected with his history, even if he wanted to try. He would take his fangirls, a group which had expanded from the collection in high school to a full out fan following, out often, but he never counted them. Yahaba still called him every other day to make sure that he was getting by alright, and once a week he would go bar-hopping with his friends, but none of it felt real.

He constantly felt like he was waiting for something to change. And when the thought bubbled up into his conscious thoughts, his brain helpfully filled in that he was waiting for his Iwa-chan. He was waiting for Iwaizumi, and no matter what he did, reuniting wouldn’t stop being his unconscious goal.

 _He's gotta be strong_  
_And he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Every once in awhile, when he was in a particular funk, Oikawa would google “Vuurnatie Sunbears Volleyball” to see how the team was doing. He was never disappointed, and watching the team always brought his spirits up.

Iwaizumi was still as strong and fast as ever, and dear god did Oikawa wish he hadn’t wholly destroyed his knee in his third year of college volleyball. Modeling had filled that gap, but watching Hajime play brought back that urge to be on the court.

As time went on, he started to get into a routine. He spent his days modeling, and when he got home he would search youtube for clips. He spent late nights watching and rewatching games where Hajime would score over and over.

He would watch as Hajime’s face lit up after a particularly strong spike, how he glanced at the setter with a grin, and he wished, he just wished it was himself standing on the court next to his Hajime. He would wake up in the morning feeling refreshed, but always a little lost, that small piece missing.

 _I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure_  
_And it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_

His exterior life kept going upwards. Oikawa’s modeling career brought in a lot of money, and he was living entirely comfortably. He had an elegant, large apartment in one of the wealthiest wards of Tokyo.

But often, it felt like it was too big. He lived by himself in a huge apartment and the emptiness of it reflected his own life. The idea of an animal companion had been brought up a couple times, by Yahaba and other friends, but he didn’t want to abandon a pet to a sitter every time he had to fly out for a photoshoot.

So he sat in his big empty apartment and filled his time with whatever he could. And he waited. And he looked forward to Iwaizumi’s line calls more than he had any business to.

 _Somewhere after midnight_  
_In my wildest fantasy_  
_Somewhere just beyond my reach_  
_There's someone reaching back for me_

Oikawa was certainly surprised when Iwaizumi called him out of the blue. He didn’t even pick up the first time his phone had rung. It was, after all, 2 in the morning. When he groggily picked up as his phone began to ring again, he murmured a sleepy hello, and heard a curse on the other side of the line. He perked up as he recognized the voice.

“Iwa-chan! You never call anymore.”

“Neither do you dumbass. You sound tired, did I wake you up? I totally forgot about time zones.” Hajime was quick with his response.  
“No worries Iwa-chan, I have tomorrow off anyways, so I can just sleep in late. Now what was so important that you actually called?”

“Way to make me feel flaky, Shittykawa, you never call either.” The old pet name made nostalgia and love swell in Oikawa’s heart.

“God I missed that.”

“What? Me calling you Shittykawa?”

“I’m allowed to not like a nickname and still miss it due to nostalgia I’ll have you know.”

“Whatever you say Oikawa. But, well, I called to tell you I’m coming back to Japan for a few weeks and I uh, I wanted to let you know.”

Oikawa was completely awake at that. Hajime was coming back to Japan? He could see Hajime in person? They could actually meet again? “Iwa-chan, are you really coming back to Japan?”

“Yeah, we’re on an international tour, and Japan’s our last stop, so I was thinking I could stay for a bit, catch up with old friends. Coach approved it and everything.”  
Oikawa’s voice caught in his throat as he processed this out loud. “You-you’re coming home? I can see you in per-person? You’re coming back?”

“Yeah, I didn’t think you’d be this worked up about it. Are you okay?”  
“Uh, ye-yeah, I’m just over-emotional because you woke me up Iwa-chan.” Oikawa wiped at his nose. He was getting ridiculously worked up over this. It was just Hajime. Coming back to Japan. After six years away.

“Okay, whatever you say. We’re flying into Tokyo on the 28th. Do you think you could maybe meet us?”

“Ugh, Iwa-chan ask me in the morning when I can actually check my schedule.”

“Okay, sure.”

“Are you okay with that? Me calling you when it’s the morning for me?”

Iwaizumi was confused. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s just, we barely talk anymore. I don’t even know if you want to keep talking to me or it's just obligation.”

Iwaizumi could feel his heart breaking at Oikawa’s words. “Of course I want to keep talking to you. You’re still my best friend, even halfway across the world. I’m sorry we don’t talk more often, I, uh, well I chicken out a lot.”

Oikawa giggled. “Iwa-chan chickening out of calling someone. I never thought I’d see the day. We really need to talk more often. I miss you Hajime.”

“Yeah. I miss you too. You should probably get some rest so you can call me before it’s 2 am for me.”

“Maybe you deserve it, Iwa-chan.”

“Alright, alright, but I’d still be happier if you got some more sleep. I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“Okay. G’night Iwa-chan.”

“Sweet dreams, Oikawa.”

Oikawa waited a moment to hit the end call button, just listening to Iwaizumi rustle around doing whatever he was doing. He smiled at the outdated picture on his phone and he hung up, and plugged it into his charger. He fell asleep dreaming of reunions and wishes coming true.

 _Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_  
_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_  

Oikawa’s car keys were nowhere to be found and his hair was a mess and he was honestly so done with the stupid new doorman who had to check his pass to his list every time he went into his apartment building. You would think the kid could recognize the one person living in the penthouse by now, it had been three weeks, and it wasn’t as if his face wasn’t plastered all over billboards across Tokyo and Japan.

He just wanted to grab his bag and head back downstairs so he could actually meet Iwa-chan at the airport and see his best friend for the first time in over 4 years but apparently the universe was against that notion. Finally he found his car keys and raced to the elevator, jamming the Garage and the Close Door button and tapping his foot impatiently as the metal box descended.

He almost screamed when the door opened on the floor just below his suite, and a short man strode in. A few floors below that, a lady ushered three kids onto the elevator, and he was just praying at this point that no one else would get on the elevator. Luckily, his prayers were heard and the next stop was the garage. He hurried past the lady and her kids to his car, and took off as fast as he could considering he was in a parking garage.

 _Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
_Out where the lightning splits the sea_  
_I could swear that there's someone somewhere_  
_Watching me_

The Sunbears arrived in Haneda Airport in style. While the team’s players came from many countries since it was located so close to the international university, Iwaizumi was the only one on the current roster who spoke Japanese, so he was their designated delegate until their hired translators arrived.

He lead the team through the customs process, flawlessly switching between Dutch, English, and Japanese as he addressed his teammates and the customs officers, and then through to baggage claim, and once again through baggage check. Once they were finally assembled in the lobby of the airport, he sighed in relief.

The team was dismissed to explore Tokyo with instructions to be at the hotel by 10pm after the coach addressed them and introduced the team to the three hired translators/guides. The majority of the team split into three groups with the translators, but since he was a native, he was allowed to go off on his own as long as he met curfew, as per team policy.

He turned his phone on to check for messages from Oikawa. One frantic text of “IM ON MY WAY BUT LIFE HATES ME” timestamped an hour ago, was all he saw. He glanced around and saw nothing, and headed towards where he knew the parking garage entrance was located, hoping he could catch Oikawa coming in to meet him.

He passed a large group of people crowding around something, and paid it no mind until he heard a “I think that’s Oikawa-san” in a high feminine voice. Iwaizumi groaned. Six years and Oikawa was still surrounded by fangirls. They were probably worse now, since Oikawa’s modeling career had taken off and given him fans of all ages and obsession levels.

Once again pulling out his phone, he hit dial on the text screen and waited for Oikawa to pick up. “Look to your left.” He grunted, “And please disperse your fangirls.”

He could hear Oikawa’s voice both through the phone and coming from his right as a loud voice called out “Alright ladies, I have someone to meet, so if you would kindly give me a few minutes, I can answer your questions later.” He saw the crowd part and Oikawa, radiant as ever, made his way towards him.

When Oikawa got to him, he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. “God, I missed you.” Iwaizumi murmured. “But we better get out of here, I don’t want to be followed around by vengeful fangirls for the rest of my life.”

 _Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
_And the storm and the flood_  
_I can feel his approach_  
_Like the fire in my blood_

They eventually reached Oikawa’s apartment, and Iwaizumi marvelled at its size. Oikawa smiled at his amazement, and hugged him. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. Six years and Iwaizumi was still shorter than him. They stayed like that for a little while, until Oikawa wriggled out of his grasp to ask a question.

“So, do you really have to go back to the team hotel? Because I’d really like to catch up with you.”

“Yeah, it’s team policy. But it’s what? 11am? And I don’t have to be back until 10 tonight. We have all day. And then after the match Monday I’m all yours for a week.”

“Only a week? I thought you were staying for a month.”

“Well, yeah, but I also haven’t seen my parents in six years, that’s kinda important.”

“Oh. Right.”

“But hey, maybe you can come with me. I’m sure my parents are dying to see you, and knowing you, you probably haven’t visited your own parents in a while.”

“That’s… not wrong. And I’d really like that.”

“Then it’s settled. You’ll come back to Miyagi with me for the rest of my time here.”

Oikawa smiled. “I’m glad. I’ll have to move around a couple shoots, but really I can just call my agent and she’ll settle it.” They moved to the couch, where they could sit more comfortably while they tried to catch up on six years of limited communication.

The conversation moved along, the pair firing questions back and forth, and then Oikawa could see the hesitation on Iwaizumi’s face. He was reluctant to ask his next question, but he knew he needed to ask it. “So, hey, Kyoutani told me that you dated Yahaba for a while there?”

Oikawa bit his lip. "Yeah.” He murmured distantly, suddenly on the brink of tears. “I did.”

Iwaizumi glanced up at him, and immediately regretted his question. “Nevermind. Forget I asked.”

“No, you should know. He was my lawyer for a little while, and then things just, escalated.” Oikawa’s voice was quiet, and Iwaizumi watched him worriedly.

Iwaizumi’s anxiety shot through the roof as he realized what that meant. “But I thought Yahaba was a domestic violence lawyer?”

“Y-yeah.” Oikawa’s voice cracked as he started crying.

“Oh my god, Tooru, what happened to you? Why… why didn’t you tell me?” Iwaizumi watched helplessly as Oikawa sobbed harder. He moved to cradle Oikawa, and as he kept crying, Iwaizumi started getting angry. “Fuck. Why did I leave you alone? You wouldn’t have had to… I’m gonna kill the bastard if I ever see him.”

Through his crying, Oikawa let out a small laugh at his reaction, which was just so utterly him, even after years that could change him. “Iwa-chan, you don’t even know who he is.”

“I don’t fucking care. Someone hurt you. You’re sobbing. You had to get Yahaba involved. I can’t… how could someone hurt you?” Iwaizumi softened. “How could someone hurt you?”

“I don’t know Iwa-chan. He just did.”

“But it’s you. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. How could someone possibly look at you and think ‘it’s okay to hurt this guy.’ I can’t even process that.”

“I guess I just wasn't good enough for him. M’not good ‘nuff for anyone.”

“Tooru, you’re amazing. Anyone would be lucky to date you.”

“Then why do people always leave me or hurt me? It’s gotta be my fault.”

“Too- you- you don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve any of this. You’re amazing and people are just assholes. You’re perfect. I don’t know why anyone would willingly leave you.” Iwaizumi was choking up as well.

“It’s not like you can really talk. You’re just gonna fly back to the Netherlands in a month and leave me again.”

Iwaizumi bit his lip. He knew it was true, and he knew there wasn’t much he could do to change that. “As much as I’d like to deny that, it’s true. I have responsibilities to the Sunbears, but I also have a responsibility to you. I hate how much we’ve grown apart. But I’m gonna try to make it up to you.”

“How?”

“Well, we can start with this month. We can start with getting to know each other again. And then we’ll see where it goes from there. But I’d like to come home more. I’d like to see _you_ more.”

“Maybe you should start by calling me more Iwa-chan.” Oikawa teased, spirits brightening just a smidge.

“Absolutely. At least twice a week. Honestly just seeing you again makes me want to call you every single day.”

“Me too. I’ve been being dumb but I want to talk to you all the the time. I really missed you.”  At this point, they both had grins splitting their faces from the sheer happiness and adoration they were feeling.

“Then let’s make a pact. Like when we were kids. When I go back to the Netherlands, we’ll call each other every day, or if one of us is busy, at least send a text. If there’s one thing I’ve learned since I moved, it’s that communication is the most important part of any relationship.”

“What? Are you asking me out Iwa-chan? Isn’t it a little early for that?”  
“Honestly? I would love to. I’ve been harboring feelings for, well honestly I think I’ve been in love with you since as long as I can remember. But I think we should give ourselves time to get used to each other before deciding if long distance dating is a good idea for us.”

“I? I’ve loved you for just as long. But you’re right. We’re both professionals, and live on opposite sides of the world. And well, jumping into relationships hasn’t had a great history with me. But we should reassess it before you leave.”

“Absolutely.”

 _I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_And he's gotta be sure_  
_And it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_

And so they spent the next month together, reacquainting themselves. Miyagi was a refreshing change of pace for Oikawa, and Iwaizumi loved catching up with old friends. And at the end of the month, they had their talk. It wasn’t short, or easy, but it was important to them. And they decided they would try their long distance relationship. And sealed it with a kiss.

Part of the decision was because Iwaizumi had been asked by the Japanese national team to try out for the 2020 Olympic team while he was still in Japan. Which meant that if he made it, he would be in Tokyo for the foreseeable future. He would figure something out with his professor, his doctoral thesis would take a few more years anyways. And if he wasn’t accepted, if he didn’t go to the Olympics, well it wasn’t as if Oikawa didn’t have plenty of money and more free time that he knew what to do with. He could always fly to the Netherlands.

So at the end of one of the best months of his life, Hajime flew back to the Netherlands and awaited a very important phone call. And Oikawa delivered. And then they waited together over the next few weeks for a response from the national team.

 _And He's gotta be strong_  
_And he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a hero_

The stands were screaming, but to Hajime, only one face in the crowd mattered. With a seat in the VIP section due to his connections, Oikawa had a fantastic view of the court, and watched rapt as Hajime locked eyes with him before slamming his arm down with a thunderous crack. And suddenly, the screams and cheers grew impossibly louder. He had done it. He had scored the winning point, and Japan was taking home the gold.

Tooru flew out out of his seat, a cheer on his lips, his heart in his throat. And when the team left the court after what seemed like an eternity, he ran for the exit, determined to be the first to meet Hajime after he came out of the changing room. And he was. And they celebrated. And Hajime was offered a permanent spot on the Japanese national team. And he accepted. And he transferred his graduate program to one in Tokyo with glowing remarks from his previous professors. And after a seven year hiatus full of ups and downs, Tooru and Hajime started their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Uhh… I mean Vuurnatie University. Did I use google translate to name the uni fire nation? Yes. Yes I did. 
> 
> The whole having Hajime in the Netherlands thing was somewhat a tribute to a friend from there who I had when I started this fic. We don't really talk anymore, but then again its been over 2 years since I originally started this. It’s not a bad blood thing, just different interests and talking less and less. 
> 
> Anyways, there was quite the overhaul with writing style but I love how it turned out.


End file.
